


Ratchet and Clank Nightmares Series: Nightmares of the Past.

by EmileTheWatcher



Series: Ratchet and Clank Nightmares [1]
Category: Ratchet and Clank
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileTheWatcher/pseuds/EmileTheWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a different vein of style and twisting my own ending, this takes place after the Ratchet and Clank game Deadlocked, and ignores most of the ending with Ratchet saying that stuff about visiting Aquagirl. Instead, something is eating at Ratchet, something dark, something twisted, and add in two old enemies returning in a team up that has dire consequences for out hero's. Together these shadows from his past reach out to strike at his present, and future...Will Ratchet have what it takes to survive the coming trials? Rated M for some of the ending chapters. The First of Four from my Nightmares Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet and Clank Nightmares Series: Nightmares of the Past.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who stumble across this, back when I first started writing this, It was my first real attempt at writing, and as such, its rough, choppy, and in case its not obvious, raw. so please, expect and report all Mistakes that you see, otherwise, how will I improve? Before I let you loose just a quick recap of facts for you. Imagine if you will...this is going off about a month after the Dreadzone takedown. Also knows as Ratchet Deadlocked. In my story Ratchet and Sasha are still interested in each other, but before either of them could admit their true feelings Ratchet got abducted for DreadZone. instead of that visiting Aquatos Stuff at the end of Deadlocked. I'm having it so that Ratchet Had Al and the Others drop him off on Veldin with Clank, where he has stayed out of contact. He also asked the others not to tell them that he was back. And that's pretty much it Ratchet has been laying low on Veldin enjoying his time away from the world and fixing things up at his house, which still needed some work after Dr. Nefarious had his little army destroy it.

_**Legal Stuff: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its Characters. They belong to Insomniac, only thing I own is the Story Idea** _

* * *

__**Eight months ago. Somewhere on the edge of the Solona Galaxy a Sizable hunk of Rock floats around with two figures on it. One can be heard yelling at the other.** _ _

* * *

"LAWRENCE" Dr. Nefarious yelled for what have must have been the fifth time in the last hour.

"What is it now sir?" Lawrence asked.

"Why are you still wearing that STUPID outfit?"

"Because I have nothing else to wear, there's not exactly a closet around here" Lawrence replied for the fifth time in that same hour.

They had long ago ran out of things to talk or yell about. So, it had come down to the same thing over and over again.

"Wait...Whats that?" Nefarious asked pointing at a small hard to see black object spinning in the dark void of space. "Can you bring it here Lawrence?"

Lawrence judged the distance "I believe so sir"

With a sudden flash the black object appeared on their rock. upon further examination they discovered that it was an escape pod of some sort, from a robot by the looks of it.

"Lawrence, there's something inside. Can you get it open?"

Lawrence looked at the pod. "I can sir but I don't think that would be wise."

"And why not?" Asked Dr. Nefarious

"Because I will die you simpleton"

As Dr. Nefarious jumped back from the pod, a face appeared near the viewscreen.

As he made his way closer to the view screen Drek could tell that his face was having an effect on the two robots outside.

 _"And why shouldn't it"_ He thought to himself. " _I may have been able to escape the planet before that miserable rodent blew it up. but...just the flash of the exploding planet by itself...I still remember the bright flash...the scorching pain...the weeks of agony that followed...and the realization that part of my face had been flashed burned to the point of bone showing...an ugly scar at that too...I swear I'll make that Lombax pay...he will"_ Drek returned his attention to the two robots outside his pod.

Putting the tone that helped him so much as a Supreme Executive into action he turned on the pods communication system again. "So...uh...Gentlemen, What brings you to this lonely part of the galaxy?"

Dr. Nefarious launched into a small rant. "A miserable rodent named Ratchet, He messed up my plans to turn everybody into robots and stranded me on this god-forsaken rock. If we ever get off this rock I vow that he will pay."

Inside the pod, Drek had stilled _"Can...it...really be? Could this robot be talking about Ratchet?"_ He thought to himself, the small gleams of a plan taking root in his mind. He waited for a moment before turning the communications system back on and interrupting the blue robot who was still stamping around and ranting about all the horrible things he would due to Ratchet when he found him.

"Ratchet?...Lombax?...Carries a little robot around on his back named Clank?"

Dr. Nefarious froze mid rant "What do you know about that lombax, squishie?" he asked with a glare. He waved his hands at the pod "Why do you care anyway? Lawrence get this thing out of here"

Drek acted fast looking at Nefarious "Because, he did the same thing to me that he did to you. Why do you think I'm in this escape pod? That miserable lombax cost me everything. My life, My money," Drek snapped for a moment and pounded the viewscreen. "My FACE"

After he calmed down he looked back out to Nefarious. "Now, I don't know who you are, Nor do I care right now. What I do care about is if you can fix a booster engine?"

Nefarious studied him for a moment. "Yes, but I don't see how that helps us, we're still out here in the middle of nowhere."

Drek grinned "Because, this pod has a thruster that was damaged when I ejected. If you can fix it, we can get out of here and, quite possibly, get our revenge on the Lombax that put us in this fowl straight."

Nefarous thought about it for a few long moments, he could always betray and kill the Squishie later...

"Deal, Mr...?"

"Drek"

"I'm Dr. Nefarious, and this is Lawrence. We will fix your booster, then together we shall defeat that lombax that did this to us and wreak our revenge on the galaxy"

Drek smiled to himself, this simpleton was even easier to fool then he thought. "I do like the sound of that, I do indeed"

* * *

__**Present time, Veldin, Kyzil Plateau. Ratchets house** _ _

* * *

"Ratchet?" Clank called out as he approched his friend in the garage.

"Not now Clank." Ratchet mumbled, his body half buried in the engine of his star fighter.

Clank however tried again. "Ratchet it's urgent."

"Yeah well its going to have to wait until im done here Clank." Ratchet responded, using his wrench to tighten a bolt on the engine.

Clank knowing that his friend was trying to stay under the radar, scanned the engine to determine its status. He quickly devised a plan to get his friend attention. "Sorry Ratchet this can't wait" With that Clank hopped up into the cockpit and pressed a few buttons before starting the engine of the starfighter.

"What are you talking abou-" Ratchet started, but was cut off as the engine rumbled and sent an electrical backcharge through it. Ratchet, who happened to not be wearing his gloves, caught the full charge and with a loud bang, was flung out of the engine and sent sputtering to the floor. He stood up and looked into the cockpit, wiping some of the oil from his face.

"Clank, what did you do that for?"he asked, starting at his little robot friend with his hand still on the start switch.

Clank hopped out of the cockpit and walked to the garage entrance "Because there is something that requires your attention"

"Oh yeah? How come it required you trying to fry my face?" Ratchet asked following him to the entrance.

Clank pointed up into the sky "Because I did not have time for you to finish."

Ratchet looked up to where Clank was pointing. In the mists of the clouds that hugged Veldin, he could see a large ship in orbit.

"Uh-oh, Is that the _Phoenix_?" He asked, nerves, suddenly causing his stomach to flutter and making him queasy.

Clank studied the ship for a moment. "My sensors confirm that it is indeed the _Phoenix_ "

Ratchet looked over at Clank "But...What's it doing here?" a side thought razed his brain suddenly _"Sasha"_

Clank studied his friend. "I do not know Ratchet, but I suggest if you want to stay hidden, now would be a good time to hide."He glanced back up at the _Phoenix_ "I would also suggest you do it soon. They are launching a dropship"

Ratchet jumped and grabbed Clank. "Come on Clank" Ratchet jumped up and grabbed the edge of his garage door pulling it down and hiding his fighter. He ran over to a small tunnel in the ground and dashed through the door there. He slammed the door and engaged the locks. He dropped Clank to the ground and looked over at him. "Glad we fixed the underground entry eh, Clank?"

A scarce five minutes later, Ratchets ears twitched as he heard the dropship land outside his house.

" _Uh-oh"_ he thought to himself.

Ratchet leaned up against the door, ear pressed against it to try and hear what was going on. He jumped back as something pounded on the outside of the door with three loud metalic clangs. There was a pause before a voice called through the door

"Uh...Sarge? you in there?"

Ratchet held his breath as the Galactic Ranger continued to pound on his door. He kept thinking to himself _"Keep quiet and maybe he'll go away"_ over and over again. After about ten minutes he head the Ranger step away from the door.

The Ranger sounded like he turned to someone and spoke up. "There's no answer sir. Are you sure he's here?" Ratchet tried to hear whats was being said to the Ranger but only heard a faint voice, it sounded almost feminine.

Suddenly a much softer knock echoed through the house, accompanied by a voice Ratchet hoped he wouldn't hear.

"Ratchet...Are you in there...Please come out if you are."

" _Sasha! What's she doing here?"_ Ratchet thought in a panic, tension taking a hold on his body.

Outside Sasha continued to talk "Ratchet its okay, I know your in there. I know what happened."

" _Is she talking about Ace, and how does she know?_ " Ratchet looked down at the ground _"I guess since she already knows"_ Ratchet turned back to the door, he paused for a moment and reached a shaking hand out towards the door. _"Now or never"_ he thought to himself and disengaged the locks.

Outside, Sasha was just turning back to the dropship when her ears twitched and she heard the sound of metal sliding inside the door.. She turned around hopeful that her mission wasn't a failure and stared at the door. She saw it open a crack, and Ratchets green eye peeked out at her. Sasha stared back for a moment. They stayed that way for several moments, One curious to what the other was doing, and the other fighting the tremors in his body.

Sasha eventually spoke up. "Ratchet? Whats wrong? How come you didn't report back to the _Phoenix_ with the others after you escaped from DreadZone?"

Concerned by Ratchets silence, Sasha moved closer to the door. "...Ratchet?..." she called softly, Ratchets eye moved away from the door and Sasha stepped forward thinking he was going to close and lock it again. It was then she realized that Ratchet had moved away from the door leaving it open.

Sasha pushed open the door and entered, she stopped for a moment and stared around the mess that had become Ratchets house. "Ratchet, what have you been doing in here? It's a mess" His DreadZone armor was sitting in the corner of the room with various weapons laying about and everything was covered in a screen of dust with trash littering the room.

"I've been...Preoccupied..."

Sasha jumped at the sound of Ratchet's voice from right behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Sasha gasped as she got her first good look at what she had hoped would be her boyfriend since watching the DreadZone coverage. "Ratchet, my god, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ratchet paused as if confused and looked around to a mirror bolted on the wall. He noticed his dirty face and tried to change the subject. "Oh, yeah, I was working on my starfighter, and Clank got my attention by turning it on."

Sasha saw right through it though "Ratchet, don't try to fool me. This is more then just you get heat blasted. I mean, Look at yourself"

As he looked down at his disheveled fur, Dirty and clumped in places. Oil stains, burn marks, and various tufts were missing as well. As Sasha continued to study him, she noticed his blood-shot eyes. Bags underneath them from lack of sleep. She felt her heart twist in pain _"What has happened to_ _him?"_ she asked herself, forcing herself not to say that he looked like he was dieing.

"Ratchet, something else is going on. Please tell me" she begged him as she stepped closer, Ratchet slid a few inches away from her though and turned his gaze away.

"I...Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, that's all" Ratchet replied.

Sasha looked at Ratchet with concern. "Ratchet...Have you not been getting a lot of sleep...because...of Ace?"

At the mention of his name, fear clouded his mind and sent tremors down Ratchets back. Desperate not to let Sasha see what was wrong with him, Ratchet stormed off into his room, and locked the door.

Stunned by Ratchets sudden aparnt anger and swift depature Sasha sat down on the couch, there was silence for several moments before she spoke again. "...Clank?"

"Yes Mayor Sasha?" asked Clank

Sasha sighed as she put her head in her hands. "How long has he been like that?" She asked him as Clank jumped up onto the table across from her.

"The nightmares started about three weeks ago." replied Clank

Sasha's ears twitched "Nightmares?"

"Yes, Ratchet has refused to tell me what they are about, but..." Clank looked guiltily over at Ratchets door. "I have heard him mutter words during his sleep, I recorded him one time at night."

"What kind of words Clank?" Sasha asked scooting forward on the couch.

"I do not know if you want to hear this Sasha, it sounds like something that disturbs him quite a bit."

"Please Clank?" She pleaded "I need to know whats got him like this. I'm worried."

Clank heard the worry that he himself felt and made a choice. "Very well."

Clank's eyes closed as he looked for the audio file stored inside him. He opened his eyes a few moments later and his mouth dropped open, Ratchet's voice whispering out of his mouth.

"...no...orry...ce...stop...you...ve...no...oice..."

"Can you boost the audio Clank?" Sasha asked struggling to hear more.

Clank closed his mouth for a moment and when he opened it, Ratchets voice clearly echoed out across the room. "No...No...Ace Leave her alone...I'm sorry I killed you, You gave me no choice...Ace no, No! NOOO!" Ratchets voice shook and suddenly Sasha heard him gasping. "Clank?" he asked

Clank closed his mouth "That's the end of the file."

Sasha turned to study Ratchets locked door. "What about Ace Hardlight could have Ratchet so disturbed like this?" she asked aloud to herself.

Clank followed her gaze "I do not know, but I worry for my friend."

Sasha nodded "Me too Clank, me too."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Ratchet was recovering from the images in his head. _"She wants to know what scares me?"_ he thought to himself _"I know she cares about me, but I can't burden her with this. These images in my head, I don't know why they wont go away. But I can only watch her die so many times before it gets to me, I love her too much to  let her see the terror that takes me when I see her face. I can't let her know about this, ever, I can't love her, and I'll break her heart otherwise, I can't do that to her, I can't"_ He gasped and curled up into a ball as his train of thought was disrupted by more images. _"Oh God, Here they come again"_ As the images from his Nightmares overloaded his mind Ratchet let out a small whimper and a cry, one last thought tracing in his head.

_"Why?! Why is this happening to me?!"_

"We've got to get him help Clank" Sasha said as she leaned further back on the couch.

"I know Sasha." Clank replied hopping over to the couch. "But he refuse to leave the area, let alone the planet"

Sasha stared at the floor as she thought of a way to get him to the _Phoenix_.

Clanked watched as her ears suddenly pricked up and her head darted to stare at Ratchets door.

"Wait...Whats that?" Standing up she walked closed to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening intently she heard Ratchet moaning and crying softly for help. She backed up and faced Clank.

"Get it open, now."

Clank thought about arguing but he too heard Ratchets voice and wanted something done."Okay."

Getting quickly off the couch Clank moved over to the door to open it. As he opened the door Sasha pushed into a sight she never thought she would see. Ratchet laying on the floor whimpering and moaning with his eyes tightly closed, and ripping out small bits of his fur. His moans incressed as they entered the room and he began to rock slightly, his own claws digging into his skin and drawing blood.

"Oh my god, Clank go get one of the Rangers, Quickly"

Clank ran out to get the Rangers, and Sasha knelt down next to the shivering Lombax. Placing his hand on his shoulder she leaned down.

"Ratchet?" She asked softly, when he didn't respond otherwise then to shiver and curl up tighter into a ball she got worried. She turned back to face out the door.

"Clank, hurry, he's getting worse!" She yelled out the door.

Two Galactic Rangers rushed in with a stretcher, and Sasha turned back to Ratchet as they picked him up and placed him on the stretcher.

As the picked him up, Ratchets eyes stopped rolling underneath his lids and he opened them weakly.

"Sa...Sasha?" Ratchet muttered softly.

Grabbing hold of his hand, Sasha kept pace with the stretcher

"Yea Hotshot, I'm here." she tried to ignore how hot his hand felt, or how weak his grip was.

"Whe...Where are we going?" Ratchet murmured as they locked him down onto a seat.

"To the _Phoenix_ , to get you some help."

Ratchet dropped back into unconsciousness as the ship closed its door and lifted off from the ground.

Sasha began to get really worried as she felt Ratchets face and had to pull her hand away he was sot hot.

_"What has happened to the Lombax I know? What happened to the toughest creature in the galaxy? What am I going to do?"_

Sasha began to cry softly as she realized that she was looking at loosing the one person she had ever loved.

_"Will he ever be the same again?"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, the original chapter was incredible short, and I have decided that at some points, I'll be mixing chapters together, since quite a few of them were just short tiny little things. Again, if you see any mistakes, let me know in a comment so I can improve! Thanks!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> -Emile


End file.
